


How The Mighty Fall (In Love)

by whiskeyandguns



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Praise Kink, Stink Kink, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandguns/pseuds/whiskeyandguns
Summary: Jesse doesn't know when to stop and Gabe is too susceptible to his charms to succeed in proper discipline.AKAA twist on sparring-turned-frottage trope, wherein the frottage happens later.





	How The Mighty Fall (In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been setting in my WIPs for months and I finally finished it. UnBeta'ed, title from a Fall Out Boy song, because I never outgrew that, somehow.

_ “Fuck off _ ,” Gabe hissed, pushing back against Jesse as he crowded him against a wall, “You stink and you're in the shit house anyway. Get back to barracks.”

 

“Hmm, don't know what you're talking about boss.” Jesse muttered, leaning in to nose against Gabe’s throat, breathing in his scent with a shuddering breath.

 

“Can't just fucking rut against someone when you're supposed to be sparring. Practice some self control for once.” Gabe had indulged him far too much, had let Jesse run practically wild more than once. It wasn't as if he didn't usually enjoy it, but when McCree let that lazy grin and the dark look in his eye interfere with training--he couldn't just ignore it. Or at least he  _ shouldn’t _ just ignore it.

 

“You seemed to like it.” Jesse said, ignoring Gabe pushing back at him. If Gabe really wanted to, Jesse would be on the floor and Jesse took the fact that he wasn't as permission to continue. “Besides--you already made me run five miles, seems like punishment enough to me.” 

 

Gabe rolled his eyes, “Standard procedure. And you can wait until tonight, until  _ after _ you’ve had a shower.”

 

“Can you?” Jesse asked, angling his eyes to look up at Gabe. His voice smooth and low, practically purring, as he pushed closer, pushed his thigh between Gabe’s until Gabe had little choice to spread his legs apart just enough to make room for Jesse. 

 

“McCree,” Gabe growled, voice low and full of warning, but making zero effort to actually push him away and reclaim his personal space. All he had to do was actually make him move and he’d get the hint, but--

 

“C’mon, boss. Don't play all tough man on me now.” And there it was, Jesse moving his hands to Gabe’s hips, pressing his thigh up just so, urging Gabe to roll his hips down. Shameless, Jesse didn't have a single fucking bit of shame and he'd do whatever it took to get Gabe to follow him down that path.

 

And damn him if it didn't work every time.

 

There they were in the clothes they'd been wearing all morning for training, Jesse still sweating from the run Gabe had forced him into for his “misbehavior.” Gabe should have known better than to think that would be enough of a deterrent to get Jesse to actually stop his acting out--should have known that Jesse would decide to get his own little petty revenge in, show Gabe just how much he  _ did _ like it when Jesse moved in like this, sure and firm and his own sort of commanding.

 

And Gabe? Gabe fucking loved it, went weak in the knees, fell for it every damn time and couldn't help himself as he let Jesse guide his hips into a rhythm, pressing down and grinding against his leg. Jesse was kissing his neck, a hint of teeth just enough to make Gabe growl threatening Jesse against leaving the marks that Gabe knew Jesse so desperately wanted to leave. Jesse would love to be given the free reign to bite and scratch and  _ claim _ , but Gabe hadn't given him that right yet. Not to mention, if Gabe started going around with bite marks--well, that might be suspicious. The only way this worked was if they kept it mostly hushed, which somehow made Jesse cornering Gabe in the hallway that much more exciting.

 

“Fuck you’re so good like this,” Jesse mumbled against the column of Gabe’s throat, lips sliding against his skin.  _ Disgusting _ , Gabe thought, he couldn’t even tell if it was his sweat or McCree’s anymore. 

 

“Shut up for five minutes, McCree.” If Gabe was going to do this, it wasn’t going to be with McCree singing praises in his ear like he was a goddamned teenager, even if it did send an electric shock of pleasure down his spine and make him want to grind his hips down just  _ that _ much harder against the solid muscle of Jesse’s thigh. 

 

“Might need some help with that,” Jesse said, smirk written as much in his voice as it was splayed across his face as he angled his head up to press his mouth against Gabe’s, finally. The kiss was no more pleasant than anything, salty, slick, and too hot, but Gabe wasn’t about to pull away. He pushed his hand up through Jesse’s damp hair, gripping into it loosely to give himself some modicum of control over  _ something _ going on here. 

 

Jesse’s hands were still firm on Gabe’s hips, but he wasn’t even directing his movements anymore. Gabe had taken that into his own hands, rubbing and grinding down against Jesse’s thigh like a teenager. He still felt the flush in his cheeks at it--embarrassed at just how easily he let Jesse push him into this, egg him on further and further into it. Here he was, Gabriel Reyes, a grown adult, Commander of Blackwatch, rutting down against his subordinate’s thigh in a barely secluded hallway like he was seventeen and loving every second of it. 

 

_ Fuck _ . Gabe still couldn’t decide if taking a risk on Jesse McCree had been the smartest or the stupidest thing he had ever done.

 

(That was definitely a lie, he had decided that a long time ago.)

 

Gabe wasn’t even the one who had bust his ass training, but he felt wrung out just from this. He rolled his hips down harder, chasing the relief as his arousal built with each twitch of his hips. Fuck, it was good and it was hot but it wasn’t enough to get him off, not even with Jesse’s fingers digging bruises into his hips and his body pressing close and bracketing Gabe in and the vaguely wounded sound he made when Gabe pulled him back by the hair to break the kiss. 

 

“Problem, boss?” Jesse asked, pressing his thigh up like the smug little shit he was, just to see Gabe’s expression flicker. It still wasn’t enough, not enough pressure, not enough friction through the layers of clothes keeping them separated. 

“This isn’t going to work.” Gabe replied gruffly.

 

“Hmm, you need something more?” Jesse asked, voice smooth and sweet like honey.  _ God _ , just when Gabe thought he had come to his senses enough to take this somewhere private, Jesse starts to reel him back in. How Jesse had managed to get under his skin, figure out his buttons and how to press them, Gabe wasn’t sure that he was ever going to really figure out. 

 

“Yes,” Gabe replied, bluntly, trying not to feed into Jesse’s desire to keep him pinned into the hallway. As hot as it was, it wasn’t enough.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m going to take good care of you.” Jesse wasn’t all that reassuring, however. Gabe shifted in his grip, angling to get away without much effort or fight, but Jesse was rooted to the ground in front of him. For once, Gabe was regretting putting so much effort into making sure McCree went through all that strength training.

 

“McCree, I said--” Gabe was cut off, though, by Jesse’s mouth on his again. The kiss was messier, Jesse trying to distract him while he moved one of his hands from Gabe’s hip to push down the front of his sweatpants to palm over him. 

 

“Better?” Jesse asked, and Gabe couldn’t even bring himself to be angry, even when Jesse was just teasing him even worse now. “C’mon, just rock into it for me,” He muttered, head tucked, lips back against Gabe’s throat. Jesse’s other hand was still on Gabe’s hip, trying to urge it back into motion. The angle was awkward, pressing down against Jesse’s thigh, up into his hand. 

 

“Just like that.” Gabe’s hesitation faded, Jesse wasn’t interested in letting him move, so he was going to take what he could get like this--make it work. It would be worth it--this could still be good, it was just more work, more focus. Focus on McCree’s hand on his hip, his teasing fingers, the friction, Jesse’s voice in his ear, his sweat slick skin. 

 

“Shut up, McCree,” Gabe said, again, his voice breathier than he thought it would be. He rolled his hips down, choking back a sound when McCree  _ finally _ adjusted the angle of his arm so he could wrap his hand around Gabe’s cock. After so much teasing friction, Gabe felt like he was on fire. It was too dry, the angle was still wrong, but Jesse was calling him beautiful, muttering about how well he was doing, and something in Gabe  _ broke _ and he came, pressing his hips towards Jesse. 

 

After all the teasing it felt like it was over too soon, too short of a come down. Gabe was breathing hard as Jesse kissed him through it, supporting his weight until Gabe could steady himself. 

 

“You look good like this, boss,” Jesse said, apparently still not done with his complimentary mood. It made Gabe want to preen, though, the little bit of affection from Jesse, the tilt of his mouth as he looked at Gabe with an expression Gabe wanted to call fond. “Guess I oughtta hit the showers now. But I’ll see you later, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Gabe said, trying his best for nonchalant, knowing he was anything but. Jesse just grinned again, a grin that lit up his face, as he gave Gabe one last quick kiss before he pulled back to turn off towards his own room.

 

Gabe stayed where he was for a few moments too long, leaning against the wall and steadying his breathing as he watched Jesse walk away. He could practically see the skip in his step, the pride in his posture as he walked off. 

 

Not for the first time, Gabe wondered if it was just him who knew, or if Jesse also had some inclination, how well and truly  _ fucked _ Gabe was when it came to Jesse McCree.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on twitter @ thiccmccree


End file.
